


Mistletoe Kiss

by captainamergirl



Series: That's Christmas to Me [4]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Bonding, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Sakey, gh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: "You're standing under the mistletoe... You know what that means!"[Sakey fluff]
Relationships: Michael Corinthos III/Sabrina Santiago
Series: That's Christmas to Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mistletoe Kiss

**Mistletoe Kiss**  
  
“Mama! Papa!” Carolina Elena Corinthos shrieks. Her pretty brown eyes gleam with excitement. “You’re standing under the mistletoe!”  
  
 _“We are?”_ Michael pretends to notice the little sprig of green hanging in the archway for the first time. “Hey, we are.”  
  
“You know what that means, Papa.”  
  
Michael looks at Sabrina curiously. “What does it mean?”  
  
Sabrina tries to hide a smile. _“No sé.”_  
  
“We’re stumped, Lina.”  
  
“It means you have to kiss Mama! Right now.” Carolina chants, _“kiss, kiss, kiss!”_  
  
Sabrina gazes up at Michael. “Do you really think we should?”  
  
Michael smirks. “Well, I’d hate to disappoint our audience.”  
  
Sabrina laughs as Michael crushes her shapely body against his hard chest. He smacks his lips against hers with a loud _“mwah!”_  
  
Carolina giggles behind her tiny hand. “You guys look like the people in the movies!”  
  
Sabrina just smiles. She knows that despite the theatrics, they really are in love.  
  
It took a very long time to get where they are. Every stop and start along the way was worth it though, because it led them here.  
  
 _To the hour of their greatest happiness._


End file.
